Beyond Integral
by BubblegumDudeX
Summary: A Poker Pair fanfic containing guns, crimes, undercover whoring, and constant tragety. Allen, after being convinced, joins the famous gang Noah in order to get some much needed answers. After a certain tragety occurs, his past catches up to him. And a blind decision causes him to pick up a gun once again. SUMMARY REVISED. contains yaoi, and more. no like, no read.
1. the smirking freak

The sun was unbelievabley bright that morning. As if it would shine for the last time. At least, that was what he always said. Never stop. Always keep walking. It made it easier to follow those words with some modivation of your own.

The sun shined down through half opened blinds. Wincing as part of the beaming light leaked through his shut eyes, something struck in his head saying maybe he should open his eyes now. Though that thought was quickly regreted when the intensity of the golden rays shined through his pupils, temporarily blinding his sight.

Once his sight was succesfully brought back by various blinking actions, he sat up on the white silk sheets, looking around for the ball shaped pet named Timcampy. His eye search was cut off when he felt rustling just underneath his rear, and flinched. Sliding off the bed, the silk and his creamy skin making a smooth sound as they rubbed together, he looked at where he once sat, to see his little Tim flattened in the warm wrinkled sheets. Reaching out a bare hand so Tim flew and rested himself on it.

"Sorry. I'll be more careful next time." Tim merely nodded, chomping playfully down on the boy's hand. He made a short detour to the bathroom, his little friend flying off his hand. As he approached, his stomache gave a low hoarse growl. Clutching it, he took note to buy some breakfast materials this afternoon, seeing as how his fridge was completely empty at the moment. It was a wander how he would buy groceries practically everyday, and by next morning it would all be gone. A certain golden blob would pop in his head each time he thought about it, leading him to 'accidently' lay on top of him overnight.

Looking in the body length mirror nailed to the back of the bathroom door, he sighed inwardly. He wore baby blue shorts that came to his lower thigh and a white tank top. This was the type of attire he always wore to sleep. The boy was always careful about how he spent his money. And, even though he had alot, he didn't want to spent it on meaningless objects he knew he wouldn't use. And that wasn't to be blamed on him.

His chopped white hair was in a mess and there was a drool stain running down the right side of his mouth. Lifting up his arms to stretch, an onion like stench was enough to tell him just how long it had been since he bathed. There wasn't much to do today, and it seemed like he had some time before he made his way to the grocery store, so a nice hot bath wouldn't kill him.

He tugged at the elastic on his shorts before completely pulling them off, then slipped his hands inside his shirt and shrugged that piece off as well, causing them to pool around his ankles. Now it was just him and his boxers standing in the middle of the bathroom floor.

Looking at the rabbit-shaped clock hanging proudly over the entrance to the room, he sighed one of relief. Nothing to do today. He could take his time in bathing himself. He leaned one leg over the bar of the bath, reaching to get the water started up.

Once the water was hot and running, he pulled off the last piece of clothing still dangled on his hips. Then he just stood there, in all his naked glory. Though it wasn't much. He turned to face the mirror once again.

He always hated the fact that his body was so small, not to mention his overly-girlish appearance. His eyes were a misty silver and slightly drooped from having just woken up, his eyelashes long and dark, brushing his upper cheeks when closed. Nose was petite, slightly pudged but not fully. Then there were his lips. The top one drooped slightly over the bottom. They were small and cute, and so very soft, tinted a light pink color. His face in general was rather _girly looking_. Then it connected with a slender neck. It found it's way to the creases of his neck then to his petite shoulders. His body curved inward at the waist, then softly waved out to form cute _girly_ hips. His legs were gapped apart, smoothly caving in at the thighs and then out on the lower leg. It was like an hour glass. So many curves. The whole thing was all so _girly looking_.

If it wasn't for the 'thing' sticking out of his lower body, anyone would have guessed he was a flat-chested girl. Hell, everyone already does due to the fact that he usually has clothing covering that one male part of him. But he would let it slide, for today was going far too well for him to be angry.

Sighing, he stepped into the warm running water. Once deemed fully wet, he picked up the small bottle of shampoo resting on the bar of the tub and sqeezed a bit into his hand. Rubbing his hands together and lathering the vinilla scented product through his scalp. Then he took hold of the peach colored soap bar beside him and rubbed it against the white rag he picked up a short while ago. He began running it over his body, scrubbing off the grim that accumilated the days he didn't have time to so. He stopped abrumply when the rag came into contact with his left arm.

Lumpy and crumpled, with a blood red color. He dropped the rag and ran his index finger over the rough surface. Up and down, his nail clamping onto a piece that jutted from the surface, causing him to slightly wince. It looked so disfigured, ugly, deformed. In his eyes, it was the most hidious thing one could lay eyes on.

But he was used to looking at the ugly limb daily, so he merely scrubbed over it lightly and finished rubbing down the rest of his body with the soapy cloth. After rinsing the soap off, he continued to run his now conditioner lathered hands through his hair. Scrubbing, and spliting the occational piece that stuck to one another, making sure his fingers went through each strand perfectly. Then he rinsed it off, while running his hands over his body to make sure the last of the soap was gone. Feeling around, he cringed at the feel of his body. There was absolutely no hair growing from, well, anywhere. It was nothing but soft, smooth cells with a milky tint. He stopped rubbing and dug his nails into the soft flesh. How _girly_.

Sighing, he finished rinsing off and sunk to his knees, head tilted upward. The warm water drabbled on his now fully washed body, but he didn't feel like getting up at that moment. He was way to comfortable right now. Leaning his head against the shower wall, he allowed himself to close his drowsy eyes. The soft sounds of water lightly spashing against tile rocking him into a light sleep.

* * *

This day really couldn't get any better. He had made himself a lovely chicken cheese omlet for brunch. It sizzled beautifully on the silver pan. His mouth watered from just looking at the cheese dripped egg. Finally, it was finished.

"Tim! Breakfast is ready!" He called across the room. Timcampy had been watching Teen Titans on the small tv in the living room when he heard the sound of his master calling him to eat. His horns purked up and he flew at high speed to the glorious smell coming from the kitchen. But once he got to the table, the omlet was no longer there. The last remains were scattered all over his master's face.

"Maybe a day without food will teach you to stop sneaking around in the kitchen at night."He scoffed, a sly smirk gracing his lips. Timcampy growled, planting himself hard against his master's face, licking the remains of omlet left.

"Tim! stop it! That tickles!" The boy began running around the small apartment, chased by his loyal companion. Suddenly, there was a demanding knock on the door. The boy pushed his little golden ball, who had caught up to him and was currently chewing away at his nose, off and semi-skipped to the door, humming an upbeat tune along the way.

The day really couldn't get any better. He had just eaten the most delisious tasting omlet in the world, without having to share it with Timcampy. He had taken a nice relaxing shower and was fully clean and ready to go. He would pobably go take a long stroll through the park before heading over to the casino, to make some more of the greens. Well, he probably wouldn't need to play today. He had won enough money in last week's game to hold him over for the week. But he'd go anyway, just to hang out and say hello to a few of his poker buddies. Who, by the way, had never won a single game against him.

He put one bare hand on the decaying door knob. He wasn't wearing his usual gloves. Figured there was no need to put on his usual attire since it was still a few hours before the casino was bustling and some of his pals would be there. So he just wore a white, sleeveless shirt and some black, bagged shorts, knee length.

This day was perfect. With a bright smile on his face, he opened the door to greet whoever was so kind as to grace the both of them with their presance. But, as the door creaked it's way open, the smirking freak who stood there was...

"Hey there, shounen. So about that thing we discussed earli..."

_SLAM!_

Damn. If there was one thing in the world Allen hated, it was the beauty of being jinxed by your own self.

* * *

**Was it a bit choppy? Sorry it's one in the morning and im like super tired. I have no idea why i insist on staying up all night just to finish the damned thing. but anyway review if you think i should continue. who knows? maybe if i get enough, i may consider writing another chapter.**


	2. breaking the string

"Tyki. What the hell are you doing here?"

"You should know why I'm here."

He shifted the half ashed cigarette to the corner of his mouth to speak more clearly. The two of them sat on the floor of Allen's small apartment, Timcampy sitting on his head, glaring solumly at the tan man across them both. The window over Allen's bed was ajar, yet the thick smell of smoke stood strong. He clutched his teeth.

"Dammit, Tyki. Could you quit smoking that shit in here? It's making my throat dry."

"Nah. I like the whole atmosphere and what not. Great place for smoking." He smirked. Allen raged inside. He knew Tyki was only messing with him. That's what got him on edge. The older man rose his fingers to the death stick in his mouth and blew out a fume of thick white smoke, right into Allen's face. He was already used to the scent, but what pissed him off was Tyki was only doing this to anger him. He snatched the stick from said man's mouth and through it out the open window.

"When the hell are you gonna quit? Are you trying to drive me crazy?!" Allen yelled, heaving from the sudden body movement. Tim had long since flew from his comfortable spot on the fluffy white head and was now flapping around Tyki, making some kind of noise, which the tanned man wrote off as a growl. The golden ball never did like him.

"Now, now. No need to get worked up. It's not good for someone as small as you to be using so much energy." He hummed, pulling out another cigarette from his pocket.

That was it. That was the last straw.

Allen had had enough of this man to last him a lifetime, and maybe a little bit after that. He was so fucking sick of being teased for the man's pleasure. In one swift movement, Tyki's face was complimented with a raging fist, sending him crashing against the sofa.

Now Allen was really out of breath. He had wasted his energy on that man, he barely had enough to stand. Was he really that out of shape? Maybe if he worked out a bit he wouldn't have a problem. He'd need that kind of fitness to deal with someone such as Tyki.

A low chuckle formed from the corner of the room, and Tyki rose to stand directly in front of Allen, who had long since stopped his breathing fit.

"You've definitely improved. Your punch has grown harder. You must have been eating your vegetables."

"Fuck you."

"Tsk, tsk. Such foul language. Someone should shut that mouth of yours." He then snaked one hand out and slid it down the smaller boy's face, to his lovely pink lips. Rubbing his thumb across the bottom lip, he reached down slowly to Allen's level.

Damn. Tyki was way too close right now. He could feel his cigar coated breath vibrate across his skin, making him shiver slightly. The position was very awkward, and very uncomfortable. All restraint was lost when Tyki grew the balls to brush his lips against his. Allen slapped his hand away a grabbed him by the collar, dragging him to the front door.

"Rot in hell!" He yelled, before throwing the (rather heavy) man out the door, slamming it childishly behind him.

Tyki chuckled. How cute seeing the boy fume like that. He had been so sidetracked with the white head, he completely forgot the real reason why he came that day. Aw well. Save it for tomorrow. Right now, he had more important business to attend to.

Allen wearily slid down the door, groaning in displeasure. He swiped the back of his hand over his lips, eyebrows twitching furiously.

"That bastard. He ruined my whole day."

Timcampy came and flew by the boy's side, resting on his propped knee. Allen smiled, scratching behind the golden ball's horns with his index finger.

"It's getting late. Maybe we should get ready."

Tim nodded, flying deep into the room to swallow down the belongings he would be taking with him.

It was around eight thirty when Allen walked out the door, Tim following hastily behind him. Locking the door to his hotel room, he hurried down to the lobby. The lady at the front desk flashed a warm smile, seeing a familiar white-headed boy approach. He propped his arm on the counter, leaning closer to the female.

"Hey, Anita. So how much this month?"

"Hello, Allen-kun," She nodded her head to the the floating ball behind him, who nodded back. "Well, charging expenses for the damage brought on that window, as well as the carpet stain and cabnit damage. Also the expenses for the food your always ordering and the regular bills, it comes out to about...$30,500.00"

Allen's jaw nearly dropped. Damn you, Tim! If his little round pet wasn't so distructive, there wouldn't be a problem. Looks like he would be playing some poker tonight after all."*sigh* Thanks. Can I pay it when I get back?"

"Of course. But I'm going to see to it that you do." She said with a soft smile. Allen nodded and turned on his heel, trotting across the long lobby before making his way to the spinning cylinder doors.

There, he was met with a buff, bald headed woman wearing a black suit and golden triangular earrings dropping down to her shoulder, almost like a place holder for the hair that should have been there.

Even though it was silent as he walked past, you could almost hear the deadly glares being shot back from one to the other. It was always that way with them. They hated each other. Allen couldn't suppress it any longer. He just had to say something.

"Would you stop glaring at me like that?" The day was going pretty pissy already. The last thing he needed was some overly huge woman mentally sending him to his death.

"You're also doing it."

"Yeah, well I'm aloud. There's good reason."

"Like?"

"Like the fact that you piss me off!"

"That's not good reason."

"Ugh! you know, I can't deal with this. I'm already having a shitty day."

As he went through the double doors, he couldn't help but blow one last remark at the sound of a 'tsk' irrupting from the other's mouth.

"Man."

"Woman."

"Oh, you did not just say that!"

But his attempt to tackle the woman to the ground was all in vain, for the spinning doors had already swept Allen into the outside.

Once placed safely away from the brute, he pandered on the reason behind hating her so much. There really wasn't any good reason. Since the first day of their meeting, the aura radiating the two was always so...murderous. Maybe they just didn't like the fact that she had the perfect body. But Allen didn't really think that was enough to set each of them off the edge like that.

Whatever the true reason was, he sure as hell wasn't going to ask her. He wouldn't be caught dead talking with that woman. And he knew, neither would she. They were better off staying this way for the remainder of the time he lived in that hotel. Since fixing the problem would just be a pain in the ass.

"Hey, Tim. Do you got anything, ya know, edible in there?" He asked, looking at the floating ball above him. Timcampy merely nodded and halted from the constant flapping he did. The boy could see the other's tongue poke out on the surface of its golden face, as if it was searching for just the right thing his master would like. And he was. Once his tongue brushed something suitable for the situation, he flew over to his master, nudging at his hand in an attempt to get the various muscles open. Once they did so, he spit out a long package of poky onto the pale hand.

"Ugh! Tim! Your slobber got all over it! Should you even have slobber?!" The boy shouted out. Timcampy merely stuck out his slobbery tongue, and Allen had the sudden feeling he was being mocked.

But, never the less, he opened the cardboard package and slipped out one thin stick of poky, sticking it into his mouth. If it was the only thing Tim was willing to give him, he'd take it with no objections.

After a bit of stretching the golden ball's round face as punishment, he slipped his hands in his pocket, and made way to the casino.

"Once again, I win, boys."

"What?! This is bullshit! You're just and old hag!"

"That's miss' old hag to you!" The, well, old hag said whacking three very disrespectful men upside the head with the palm of her wrinkled hand. She gripped the long pipe with her bottom lip, making sure it didn't fall out as she counted all the money she had made from three fine idiots who dared to challenge her. Oh, how stupid they were. No human being could stand the slightest bit of a chance playing her at poker. That was the sole reason for her running this casino. She may the burn out of the year, as well as the oldest woman alive to even be active at her age, but she'd be damned if she didn't know how to do her job.

As she egotistically flapped around the millions and millions of bucks around her, a mop of white hair came into vision. There wasn't any need for unnecessary glances; the old woman knew who it was. Nobody in their right mind could mistake that annoying white head for anything.

Allen looked around momentarily before finding who he was looking for. Tim, on the other hand, made himself quite at home in the bustling casino, looking for a good game to watch. The white haired boy walked up to the old woman, shaking his head at the sound of her ever-victorious laughter echoing through the room.

"Allen, my boy! How nice to see you! Looky here, boy!" She wrapped one sagged arm around his neck, pulling him closer in her personal space as she glided one ancient finger along the rim of stacked money in her hand. "Pretty juicy sum, ain't it?"

"Yes, mama. Geez, who'd you cheat out of their money this time?" He sighed in pure shame at the woman he knew oh so well. She was always pulling crap like this. He didn't think it was very fair for her to be winning a game without even trying while all the other fine men here had probably been practicing for months just to beat her. But then again, Allen was surely not one to be talking.

"Boy. Let me teach one life lesson that'll stick with ya till the day your plug is pulled." The smoke poofing out of her pipe found its way inside Allen's nose, and it reminded him of a certain smirking bastard. He cupped one gloved hand around the opening to the pipe, cutting off all possibility to smoke from the foul object. Mama, wide eyed, had a coughing fit. With nowhere else for the smoke to go, it just found its way back up the woman's mouth.

"Idiot! What was that?!" She extorted, slapping him across the head. He sighed, replacing the hair that jumbled to the right from that wrinkly old hand.

"You need to quit that. You could really screw up your lungs that way."

"Che. What'a load'a bull. I've been smokin' for twenty seven years now. And would you look at me now. The best money makin casino runnin old fart England has ever laid eyes on. Plus, I'm in perfect health." She proudly stated, shortly after coughing up another ugly storm. Allen shook his head in pure victory. Mama must've thought she had won this round, but Allen knew who the real victory holder was.

"Alright then. Oh! Wait! where'd Timcampy go?"

"Hell if I knew. Probably messin around with Baba."

"Oh, that's right. Where is Baba?"

"Probably conning some ol' fart outa her money. The bastard."

The white-haired boy took his time thinking this over. After a while of hesitance and certainty, he spoke.

"Well, then. Since Baba is over there fooling around, how about a round or two?"

"What, kid? With me? You serious?"

"Hell yes I am! But since Baba certainly wouldn't approve of me kicking his precious Mama's ass, we should get started."

"In your dreams, kid." She scoffed, shuffling the cards around in her hand.

A man with dark brown hair screwed around with his cards, running his finger along the vertex, making that annoying sound of thick paper slapping against one another. Damn. There wasn't much fun to be done with the whitette gone. He wandered where the boy was. Probably over messing around with the owner. And here he thought he'd be having fun tonight.

Aw well. The kid always came around. Practically lived at the casino. He'd have a chance to play soon enough. But still, he was looking forward to this. All week he'd been practicing just so he could beat the kid, and he had his mind dead set on doing just that. But without the boy around, there wasn't a real way to accomplish that goal.

KACKINK!

Something cold and hard had pressed itself against the back of his head. His eyes widened in pure horror when he realized the all too familiar metal edge the object gave out. His eyes darted back and forth, but he didn't want to call out for help, for fear that the object would spit out its deadly gumballs. So, instead, he settled for raising his hands to the air in surrender.

"Hehe. That's a good boy. I'm truly sorry about this, but I must know something. Care to tell me where I can find a girlish looking boy with white hair?" The man figured his description was pretty legit, so he left it at that.

Allen? Why was he looking for Allen? Funny how the man was just thinking about the little whitette. But even though he wasn't looking directly at the man's face, he could tell by the harsh vibrate coming out his mouth he was probably an adult. And he was looking for a sixteen year old boy? What if he was some kind of pedophile? It wouldn't be smart to lead him in Allen's direction. Then again it wouldn't be smart not to lead him in the boy's direction. His life was at stake, after all. Was this betraying the boy? Well, how could it even be considered betrayal? I mean, A little pedophilia to save a life wasn't much, right? The man didn't realize just how twisted his thoughts were becoming.

"He's, uh. I mean, he's somewhere in the casino. Probably with an old woman who goes by Mama."

The man smirked. How fortunate he was to have find someone willing to tell him. He didn't have to go through the trouble of shooting down another. But too late.

"Thank you. But nobody likes a peep." And before he could even protest, a hole had found its way clean through his head, his limp and lifeless body dramatically falling to the ground.

The man smirked. How lovely. But that wasn't what he came for. Where could Allen be hiding?

Allen turned to the sound horrid sound radiating off the tall spacial walls of the casino. Where had it come from. He looked around for anything that seemed out of place, but was cut off when a blur of gold smashed dead into his face. Sighing, he straddled the creature from its horn, bringing it to eye level.

"Tim, what the- Wait? What's wrong?!" He could see it in his little friend's, uh, face? That he had a panic erupting in his stomach. His wings were flapping out of control, and his small hands kept slapping against his master's nose, as if in a desperate attempt to get his attention. But it was unnecessary. Allen knew it had something to do with the loud bang voiced just a moment ago.

He got up to look around.

"Mama, I think there's something going on. Just stay there. Go cheat someone out of their money or something. We'll finish the game later.

There were plenty of times when Mama felt the need to make a smart remark at the words of the whitette, but knew this wasn't one of those times. She nodded and went over to the three stupendous men still standing by the poker table she smashed them in.

Allen went around back, to the sound the sound came from, Tim lazily following behind him. He soon regretted turning that fateful corner, for what he saw was something worthy of making him bend over and hurl right there.

Christopher, one of the poker buddies he played with, was found with a bullet hole encircling in his forehead. His eyes were open wide, as if he'd been caught by surprise, mouth agape. Allen merely stared at his once friend, laying there dead on the ground.

_"No! Please stop!"_

"Huh!"

Allen's legs felt like jelly. This feeling in his stomach was all too familiar. He fell to his knees, but even they couldn't hold him up. Trying to avoid falling in the splatter of blood that lined all the way in his range, he threw his hands out in front of him. Now on all fours, his breathing was becoming erratic. He shook and shuddered. The thought of even looking at the body again, and having that memory, was enough to make him pass out. Just as he was about to lose his last bit of consciousness, a pair of snaky arms wrapped around his waist, keeping him from face-planting into the ground.

"Your remembering it aren't you? It's ok. Just don't look at it." He then covered the boy's eyes with his hands, preventing him from seeing the traumatizing site. He could feel the salty liquid of tears running along his face, and frowned, leaning over and blowing into the boy's ear.

"I know. Don't worry. It's ok. Just let go."

Allen didn't need to think twice. He stopped his petty cling to consciousness and fell deeper into the man's arms.

Tyki was smirking like a mad man. Having the boy safely tucked in his arms was a certainty that there was no more struggling to be done here. He could leave the rest to the boys.

As he walked past the shooting with ease, he felt the small body in his arms stir. Looking down, he was met with those beautiful silver eyes. Damn. This was bad. If Allen were to see all this blood and these bodies, he would surely die right here and now.

"Huh? T-tyki? H-hey! What're you doin-" He was cut short when a pair of lips smashed against his own.

"Mhh!Mhhph!" Allen began beating at the older man's chest at realization that those pair of lips belonged to him.

Damn this kid. He was being extremely annoying at the moment. Tyki set him down just long enough to lock him between a nearby wall, hands on either side of the white head. He kissed the boy once again, trying to avert his attention from all the bloodshed. For a while, he merely rubbed their lips together in a massaging motion. But, he figured it wasn't enough. The boy was flinching at the sounds of shooting all around him. He pressed his wet tongue against the soft lips, asking for entrance.

Allen was shocked. Not only because of the horrifying sounds radiating around him, but because Tyki was kissing him. But he wasn't able to fight back. His body was numb; Tyki's strong embrace being the only thing keeping him from falling to the ground.

Even though there were so many distractions around him, he wasn't going to let Tyki take a chance to explore his mouth and maybe other things. He shut his mouth tight, earning a very displeasurable groan from the older man.

"Don't fight me, boy. I'm doing this for you." He retorted, before trying once again to find his way inside the whitette's mouth. When realizing Allen wasn't budging, it was decided he'd have to do things the hard way. He reached down and wrapped his hand around the boy's crotch, making him gasp in surprise. Tyki took this chance to thrust his tongue inside the boy's beautiful wet cavern. And, damn. Did it taste good. On the root of his mouth tasted like the lovely butter scotch candies, which he apparently fancied.

Allen felt very weird at that moment. There was someone elses tongue in his mouth, and to boot, it was Tyki's! He tried his best to push the man off him, but to no avail. His arms were still weak and useless against the man's heavy body.

After a while of getting used to the new muscle exploring his mouth, he let himself relax into the man's arms. He was very tired, had no energy for fighting. For fear that he might slip from consciousness, he grabbed onto Tyki's shirt, feeling him smirk against his mouth.

_Don't get cocky, bastard. I can't do anything in this condition._

He held tighter as Tyki's tongue massaged his own, closing his eyes to avoid all the red they flashed him.

Bam!

It's ok. Don't look. Don't look.

Boom!

It's alright. Ignore it!

BANG!

"Ah! AHHHGGGGG!"

Allen's eyes snapped open. For a split second, his strength had returned, and he used the golden moment to push Tyki off him, and then ran around the corner to find...

"Dammit! Why isn't this bitch dead?!"

A girl with spiky purple hair had one foot over Mama, crushing her chest with the slightest push, her color coated gun aimed directly at her face.

"Stop this. It's...not getting you anywhere."

"Hm? Actually, gramma, it is. We're making a pretty juicy profit from this break in. And since we've already killed all the witnesses, and this building is already secluded enough, the police ain't yet quite on our tail." She smiled a sweet and innocent smile, one that anyone would immediately fall for if not for the gun she had pointed at the old woman.

"Wha...? What're you doing...?" Allen spoke out loud, voice raspy and muffled. He slowly walked toward the two, his left hand outstretched. He stumbled over various dead bodies along the way, but couldn't care less. All his vision saw was the sight of Mama being tortured by that...girl.

"...Allen! What the hell're you doing here! Get away!"

"Eh? Oh, so you're Allen?! Wow, you much cuter then I expected!" She said, not moving an inch from her spot atop Mama.

"...What're you doing to Mama...?"

"What am I doing? Oh, well I'm gonna kill her, of course!" She said, not even flinching at the word 'kill'. Allen's eyes were fly wide. Without any hesitation, he dropped all the 'gentlemen' crap, and ran toward the girl. But it was all too late. By the time he had gotten there, Mama's face had been fucked by the bullet.

The girl giggled like crazy.

"Oh, what a pretty view! Her blood looks so great in this light!"

It was at this point that Tyki finally decided to show up. He ran over to Allen, who was now on his knees, shaking violently.

"...Mama...Mama..." He repeated that word like a mantra, rocking himself back and forth. Tyki slowly removed his jacket and flung it around the boy's shoulders. Then brought his head to rest against his chest.

"Dammit, Road. I told you not to kill her in front of him. Now he's scared out of his wits." He ran his tanned fingers through the still wide-eyed boy's hair. Road merely shrugged it off.

"Well, you said it yourself. The boy was being stubborn when it came to him joining the Noah. Extreme situations call for extreme measures. Look, watch this! Hey, Allen-chan! So how about it? Want to become a Noah yet? If you're curious about why I just did what I did to the old hag, the Earl can tell you. But you have to be a Noah in order to actually meet him" She grinned.

"What the hell, Road?! Like if he's gonna agree after seeing something like that?!"

Tyki felt the boy's petite hands pressing against his chest, trying to push him away. He looked down, a little shocked.

"I...I'll join..."

"Wha...?"

"Oh, wow! Tyki! Ya here that?! Ally here said he'd join!" She ran up and gave him a hug, spinning him around the bloodied casino.

Allen no longer cared. He let Road fling him around with her, stepping over all the dead bodies they had made. His heart cried out for some salvation or mercy. Even if just a little bit. But on the outside, his face was emotionless. He figured if he didn't feel any pain on the outside, soon his heart would do the same.


	3. loss and guilt

_How did I end up in this place?_

Allen wondered the same thing over and over in his mind. He couldn't process anything. His brain had given up on him. Everything was a blurr, even his vision was beginning to get fuzzy, his walking being slurred from the cold dark embrace that dared to overtake him. Nothing was paid any mind. All he knew was there was a girl with raven spiked hair latched to his arm, spilling out words that came out as loud murmers of nothingness in his ears. A man was at his side, his tan hand resting itself on the curve of his hip, its grip getting tighter and tighter as they walked through the long hallways.

The girl named Road had lead the three of them to this old abandoned building, secluded and away from the rest of the town. They had evacutated the casino at the sound of cop sirins ringing. Allen was blindly lead into the back of a dark van, along with other strangers he couldn't quite makeout through the darkness of the night. The ride to their destination was long and nervewrecking. Allen's sight never left his hands, which were politely placed in his lap, eyes dead and cold. He tried his best to keep from jumping out of the van. If it wasn't for the obnoxious girl blabbing his ear away, he'd have done it without a second thought. But, even though she had a petite form, her strangth was incredible, and she held him down with her arm as she spoke. What was it she was saying? Some nonsense about how Allen's skin was so smooth, and he needed to fill her in on the products he used.

Once they had arrived at their destination, all the members of the van were on the move, taking bags and bags of money from the car and into the building. Once the money had been exited from the van, everyone had disappeared. Only Road and Tyki remained. The smallest of the three lead them to a back door, and from there eased into a long hallway that seemed to stretch until forever. Said building looked old, to say the least. The walls were covered in numorous grafitti and spiderwebs claimed each crack and corner. The floor tiles were out of place and the ceiling was slowly decaying. The perfect place for a hideout.

Voices could be heard from the doors that were on the left side of the hallway. The right side overtaken by a large window, from beginning to end, if there was an end.

Finally the end of the hallway could be seen. The only thing to make that happen being the silver moonlight that spilled in from the large window on the right. Allen gulped at the sight of large double doors taking up most of the wall space at the end of the hall.

Tyki noticed this small action, and moved his hand from the boy's waist to his quivering hand. Just by looking, you could tell he was scared. He laced his fingers in the younger ones, squeezing them tightly. Allen didn't pay this action anymind, he was too lost to even attempt to pull away from the older man.

Road placed one hand on the handle of the big wooden door, and turned her vision to Allen, who wasn't exactly focased on anything.

"So, Ally. Remember that boss adores anyone with a face as cute as yours, so all you really have to do is say the right words and you'll be A-OK!" She gave him a slight wink, and giggled her same old giggle. Allen barely responded with a nod of the head. He didn't even actually hear what she had said, all that went through his mind was that he had gotten himself into something he shouldn't have. And he would probably be in trouble later. A small quiver crawled it's way up his backside, and he shook ever so slightly. Road watched him, and sighed. She reached one dark skinned hand to his face, then patted his cheek lightly.

The whitette's eyes widened at the feel of her soft hands on his skin. Even though they rubbed his cheek just faintly, when she pulled away, he could still feel the remaining essence. Looking at the purple haired girl, he noticed she was giving him a soft smile, her hand sqeezing his arm in reassurance. Then he felt force being applied to his other arm, and looked down to see a farmiliar tanned hand laced in his own, its grip also tightening on its hold. He merely starred at them for a moment, before replying with his own light smile.

The girl beside him giggled and replaced her hand on the handle it had once left. He looked at her as she did this. The girl was really sweet, in some way. Allen was beginning to forget the stunt she pulled at the casino. He wondered if he was only imagining things at that time. There was absolutely no way a girl this sweet would do something so sickening. He gazed at the back of her head as she opened the door. So innocent. No. That wasn't her who killed Mama. It must've been someone else.

_"Dammit! Why isn't this bitch dead?!"_

_"Actually, gramma, it is."_

_"Oh, what a pretty view! Her blood looks great in this light!"_

_"So, how about it? Wanna become a Noah yet?"_

Wha...? Wait, if it wasn't her then who was it? There was nobody else there except them three. Which means the only person who could've killed her was Road. But, why did she have to kill her again? There was really no reason. They could've taken her as a hostage if they really didn't want the police finding out about the casino thing. But then they'd have to kill her sooner or later. Of course nobody here had time to take care of an old lady such as her. No one would want to. Besides, she'd probably just annoy them with her constant sarcasm.

At this, Allen had to supress a chuckle. Mama was always that way, since the first time they met. And at first, he hated her like no other. Even more so then his previous 'Master' Cross. She was a smoker, for starters, was as sarcastic as they came, and would always put him down in the worst way she could manage. Plus, he couldn't stand that god forsaken pipe of hers.

But he would always find himself going back to that damned casino of hers. Well, he didn't have much of a choice. What, with all the debts his master had forced apon him. And how him and Mama were appearantly close friends. Had known eachother for life, thus forcing him to be around the woman often. During that time, she had taught him the ways of poker and poker cheating. Allen had picked it up not long after, the talent sort of came naturally to him. I guess Cross saw this as an asset, and started sending him off to that place alone. He didn't even acompany him anymore, just wanted his debts paid off for him. It was innevidable for him to spend time with Mama. And soon, he got used to her smartassed comments and sarcasm, and really started to grow on the old woman.

The first time he actually started respecting that woman was so long ago, but he remembered it clearly.

He was leaving from another victorious day at the casino, the money he earned safely tucked away in this sachel. The normal route back to the two story house cross lived in was passing through the park, turning right and into an alleyway, then there it was, proudly standing at the end. But there was also the trashing area at the back of the casino he had to go through in order to get to the park. He was smoothly passing through the normal space when a strong hand pulled him back. Soon he felt his body being slammed against the wall, the strong hands holding him there by his wrists.

"Gimme the money." He breathed into Allen's pale face, gripping harder on the petite wrists. With his right hand, he reached down into Allen's pocket and searched for any money he could find, his left switching to hold both wrists with his single hand. The smaller boy squirmed under his grasp, legs frailing to hit a good spot.

"Let me go!" He practically screamed into the man's face. With a 'tsk' the man took out his hand from the boy's pocket and rammed it square into his face, the force driving the white head back and into the wall he was pushed up against.

"Stop moving, god dammit!" The man yelled at him, causing Allen to obey the command ommediatly. All he could do was try to calm his breath while the older man searched for the money he previously won at the casino. After a lot of touchy action, the man finally grew a brain and wrapped his hand around the brown sachel attached to the boy's hip. Fuck. There goes his master's pay.

"There sure is alot goin on here." Came a farmiliar croaked voice from the corner of Allen's hearing. The man turned his head to where the voice was coming from. There, at the tip of the alleyway stood Mama, a cigarette lazily sliding to the corner of her mouth. The robber scoffed, removing his right hand away from the boy's body completely, his left still holding Allen's wrists above his head.

"Keep movin, Gramma. What goes down here is none a' your business!" He yelled to the end of the alleyway.

"Leave the boy and go. He earned that money fair and square." She said, walking closer to the scene.

"Oh yeah? Whacha' gonna do if I don't? Hmm?"

"Don't underestimate me for my age, boy. Your still only a kid, and have way less experiance then me." She shrugged.

Allen could feel the man was getting seriously pissed with Mama's attitude, seeing as how his large hand was trembling around his wrists. He couldn't blame him, though. After all, everyone was alike in the department of getting annoyed from Mama and all the shit that came with her. He only hoped he wouldn't hurt her because of it.

"Fuck you, lady."

"I'd think not. That'd just be uncomfortable and discusting." She scoffed. The man snapped, and went charging for the old woman.

"Mama!" Allen yelled. He went after the two, but stopped on his tracks at the sight he saw. The old woman had taken the cigarette from her mouth and stuck it straight in the other's eye, infecting it rather brutelly.

A scream of pure agony was heard throughout the alleyway, And the man clutched his burning eye.

"Dammit!" He yelled as he fell to the ground and curled into a ball, his hands practically tearing through the burn in his eye.

"Do you plan on starring at him all night?" Allen heard Mama say. He looked at the man with slight sympothy, then made way to catch up to the old lady who was quick for her age.

They walked towards his master's house in silence. Allen couldn't say anything to the woman right now, I mean, Gawd! She stuck a freaking cigarette in the man's eye. His eye! A good one two would've been much more reasonable at the time.

Once they reached their destination, Mama walked him to the door, then waved her goodbyes. The old woman was about to make way back to the casino, when Allen stopped her. She didn't turn around, but the whitette could tell she was listening.

"Your one crazy woman," He let out, lowering his head as he spoke.

"What the hell'r you blabbin' on bout?"

She turned around to see the boy was trembling. For a moment, she thought he was gonna start bawling like some kinda pussy, but was overly suprised when a faint chuckle escaped his lips. Then another. And soon, he had his head thrown back in pure laughter. His knees buckled harshly, and he clenched his stomache for dear life. Mama merely stared at him, her face clearly reading, _"what the fuck?"_

"Oh, man, you are such a piece of work! Ya know you could've kicked him in the groin or something. But no, you seriously went all out!" He said, giggling between words. "Aw man, I wasn't serious when I thought this, but you really _are_ a bitch!" Then the laughing started up again, this time harder then before.

The old woman was beginning to get pissed. "Aw, shuddup!" She whacked him upside the head.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

The old woman merely smirked, and turned to make her way back to the casino. At the end of the small walkway that lead into Cross Marian's house, she stopped and turned to face the whitette, who was still standing at the doorstep, nursing his sore head.

"It's punishment for being so damn annoying. Catcha' later, kid." She waved him off, and continued walking back toward the casino.

Allen watched her back as she walked off into the distance. Even though she was just a crusty ol' hag, there was a certain confidence to her, a certain determination. She was absolutely right when she told that man not to underestimate her. The way she handled him was proffesional worthy. Most old ladies at her age would already be in wheel chairs, but she could walk five miles without breaking so much as a sweat. For this, Allen had to respect her. And as she walked off into the darkness of the night, he also had to admit to himself that he really did like that crusty ol' hag.

Ever since then, Mama and Allen would spend alot of time together. He would even go over to her house behind the casino when his 'master' was busy with some woman at their own home. He began to feel really close to that woman.

Allen had lost the only family he had a long time ago, and so Mama formed a special place in his heart. Of course, Timcampy was also apart of that family, but Mama was like the glue that held everything in Allen's life together. His past had been filled with tears and bloodshed, but when that woman came, all that seemed to go away. It left them behind, and Allen thought that his life was actually going good. He felt so comfortable around her, he even dropped all the 'gentlemanliness' when in her presence. Of course, he didn't do it on his own, Mama just brought that side out of him with her constant bitching.

And when he saw that bullet shoot through that crusty old hag's face, it was like all the tears and bloodshed had once again caught up to him. He had been dragged back into that crap once Mama left his life, and he honestly doubted the possibility of finding someone that would save him from that a second time.

So he followed the petite girl named Road into the large double doors. It didn't matter to him anymore that she was the one who killed Mama. He knew she had been under instruction. The person he should really be blaming was just behind those doors. He wanted answers, and by god, he was going to get them.

* * *

The furry black four-legged creature waltzed gracefully toward the table her master stood by, and began encircling his ankle, asking dearly for some attention. Her master smiled at her, then reached his hands out to lift the cat into a warm embrace.

"Oh, Lulu," He began, stroking her back furr softly, earning a small purr as the warm creature nuzzled further into her master's touch. "We made such a profit today. You know, I think it's time we advanced in your lunch brand. Whadya' think, eh?" He said, plucking at the soft black ears atop the petite kitty's head. She merely licked at his fingers in acknowlagement of what he was saying. He took her paw in his hand and began playing with it, chuckling at the kitten's cute action.

"That bell around your neck is also wearing out. I think it's time we got you one a' those as well." He smiled, but then buzzed back when a loud hiss erupted from his cute friend's mouth. She then tried to scratch out his face, when his hand abruptly stopped her from doing so.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry! You can keep the bell, Dear lord!" He said, rolling his eyes away from the kitten.

Just then, the entrance door to his 'headquarters' creaked open. Since the door was against the right wall, he had to lean over a bit to see who it was. But then stopped when his eyes laid upon spiked purple tinted hair. He pulled up a wooden chair that had been pushed into the nearby table and slumped smugly into it. Lulu Bell climbed up and onto the man's lap, nipping at her belly furr once she felt comfortable in her new place.

A sly smirk graced upon his lips when the spiky purple hair flashed through the room and blurred his vision. Road Kamelot had run up to the man, flinging her long slender arms around the older male.

"Millenie~!" She yelled, her stalking covered legs swinging over the man's lap. Lulu Bell scared away just in time to miss the bigger mass crushing her whole.

"Now, now, Road, calm down." He calmly hummed in her ear, gently prying the eager hands from around his neck.

"Wha? But- Whooooaaaa! Whats with the get-up?" She asked, looking at the attire he wore. A fancy clean white suit, matching colored top hat, his outstuck belly pressuring the buttons to pop.

"Why, this is the new outfit I bought. The one I was going to wear at the casino intrusion, but I didn't want any blood staining it, so I stayed here, I couldn't leave dear Lulu alone~."

The way his voice sang in his ears gave Allen the shivers, and he looked up to see this...Millenie was staring right at him, his golden eyes practically piercing through his soul. He suddenly looked away, eyebrows crunched in worry.

Tyki let go of his hand and glided to where the fat man was sitting, Road atop his lap.

"The reason you didn't go was because you didn't want to dirty your suit?" He gave a rumbly chuckle, "That's just like you, Earl." He said, pulling up a chair and sitting beside him. Lulu Bell hopped onto his torn blue jeans, snuggling at the crease of his stomache. He rolled his eyes, pulling a box of cigarettes from his back pocket and taking one out, putting it between his fingers and sliding between his lips. His wavy hair suaved as he turned and gave the fat man a certain _look_. The Earl smiled, then reached into his own pocket, pulling out a green colored lighter. With one flick of the thumb, a tiny streak of fire came out, and he placed it at the tip of Tyki's cigarette. After struggling to put it away with Road still on his lap, he wrapped his arms around the girl, smiling down at Allen. The boy glared at him with glossy orbed eyes, and he chuckled.

"If im not mistaken, your Allen Walker, yes?" He spoke with ease. Allen gulped, and calmed the heart practically ripping through his chest. He put on his default face, gentle eyes with a slight smile perching his lips.

"If you don't mind my asking, but how do you know me, sir?"

"Please, Earl is just fine."

"...Alright then, _Earl_. Are you going to answer my question?"

The suited man sighed, smile never leaving his stubbled face. He brought one gloved hand to his chin, rubbing it as to show he was thinking, very hard.

"Well, everyone here knows you, Allen boy. Your sort of important to our group." He smirked.

"Important?" _Important enough to shoot down the last of my family?_

The Earl smirked wider, patting Road's back as a sign for her to get up. She happily ablidged, hopping off and skipping over to allen, where she intertwined her arm with his, giggling.

"Allen dear," The Millienie spoke, standing up. "Do you remember the day your house was burnt down, say, seven years ago?"

Allen froze, his hand automatically shooting to his left arm, clutching it tightly. He slowly nodded.

"Well, you do recall the events that took place moments after that, yes?"

_"No! Please stop!"_

How could he forget? He nodded again, this time in a more stiff manner.

"That man, we actually knew him." He stated. Allen's head snapped up at that.

"You mean, the man I...!" His voice trailed off. "I...im sorry...I really didn't mean to I swear! I couldn't...!"

"Calm down, there is nothing to apologize for."

_Apologize. _That word rang through his mind. He came here to get answers on why they killed Mama, but now he understood. It was a fair trade, actually. He killed one of their men, most likely somebody they were close to, and the price for that was killing somebody he was close to. He couldn't blame them in the slightest now. He had no right.

"Yes, Sunan Dark, a worthy man in our eyes. We mourned our loss greatly." He said, shaking his head. A look of despair gracing his smile marked face. Tyki looked at the Earl with an oddly cold expression.

"That man was like a brother to me," He continued. "So many good times. When I found out of his death, it's as if my whole world had stopped." He clutched his thick arms around his body, shaking his head in sorrow. Road, as well as Tyki looked at him with a blank stare. But Allen looked like he was about to throw up.

"...I'm so sorry..."He lowered his head at his own shame. His body trembled violently, and tears specked the corners of his eyes. How could he have done something so terrible to this man's friend. He had taken something precious away from him, and there was nothing he could do to make it up to him. He admitted he should be thrown down a cliff for the sin he commited.

"...There's no way...I c-can make it up to you...is t-there...?" He said, eyes not once looking up from the ground.

The Earl smirked.

"Actually there is." He said, his voice perfectly masked with despair. Allen looked up at him with a semi hopeful face.

"As you may know, not only did Sunan's death hurt us mentally, but physically as well. He must've been our best man." He said, smiling at what Allen thought must've been a memory from the past.

"He was very good at what he did, but with him dead, our breakins and shootdowns and such aren't nearly as successful as they used to be. We concluded it must be his absense. Of course, at the casino, our men were actually trying to do a good job. Because, well, we wanted badly to bring you here. Some wanted you here for revenge, but I was willing to give you a chance. Plus, you could be a fine asset to the team." He said, that creepy smile once again crossing his face.

"...Asset?"

"Yes. There have been stories I've heard from the witnesses of that night of the fire." He glanced at Tyki, who was still glaring at him with that hurtful gaze.

"Either way, they've seen what you can do. You have alot of potential. If you join the Noah and fill in the empty space Sunan left behind, and do a good job at it, we might consider letting our grudge go." He stated, once again taking a seat on the wooden chair, crossing his fingers over his lap like a true professional.

"But, Earl," Allen started. "I don't expect you to forgive me for my sin. I took somebody precious away from you, you have no reason to forgive that." Allen said, looking as sad as ever. The Earl sighed, and stood once again, going over to Allen.

"Dear boy, I'm not so low as to hold a grudge on something that happened seven years ago." He wrapped his arms around the boy, his fluffy body completely engulfing Allen's small one, making it warm up entirely.

"I do say I must apologize for killing your friend." He said. "But you must understand. Now that you have no family, what will you do? Allen boy, I would like for you to become a Noah and help us in our daily crime. It might sound bad as of now, but we treat eachother like family. It could be a chance at a new start, Allen." He squeezed the boy tighter.

Allen pondered on what to do. His foster father was dead, his family at the casino was dead, the only person he knew who would take care of him was Cross. But he only let him live in his home because he paid for it. Plus, with the big scene he made of moving out, it would be pathetic to ask to move back in. Being with the Noah would mean starting a new family. He owed them his life, anyway. The sin of him killing somebody they knew and loved was too great on his heart, filling in Sunan's space would be like mending the sin.

Allen pulled away from the soft man.

"Can I ask something?"

"Of course."

"What exactly would I have to do in my time here?" He looked a little scared of the answer that he directly asked for. But he had to know.

"What will you have to do? Well, for starters, you'll have to use a gun."

He knew it. Allen despised guns with a true passion. For more reasons then one. But it was innevitable to have to use one again.

"There will also be situationns that calls for major sneak skill. You'll need to be very cunning and flexible with your body and mind."

Allen had already made up his mind that he was going to join this gang, but he couldn't quite bring himself to say it.

"Allen dear? Have you made a decition?" He looked at him with those golden piercing eyes, smile as wide as the world.

Allen gulped. Then nodded.

"I'll join your Noah." He finally said, looking the fat man straight in the eyes. His grin, if possible, grew wider.

"Excellent." He put his arm on Allen's back and turned toward Road and Tyki, who were now standing next to eachother, Lulu at Road's side.

"Tyki, Road, Lulu." He nodded, bringing Allen close to the three. "This is Allen Walker, newest member of all time gang, Noah."

* * *

**Just so you know, it wont take me this long to update. **

**Im not so cruel, but I got **_**busy.**_** Ya know, trying to improve my life or something. Plus, I just discovered that I actually like Neil Young's music. God, I used to hate his songs so badly! Well, except for Harvest Moon cause it's lovely and reminds me of the game Harvest Moon. I love those games. ^,^ **

**But now that I listen to the rest of his songs, there not all bad! I like playing them on the guitar too. It's really easy actually, just the same chords repeated. **

**But, yeah. Next update wont be like, what, 3 months? Hehe, sorry about that. **

**Anyway, review please?**


	4. Note

To everyone who has kindly read and reviewed my story, I am sorry to say I have been keeping you all waiting. I'm very sorry, I just had a bad case of writers block for a while. But REJOICE! For it is gone! I am working on the next chapter as we speak, and I'm halfway through so it should be up in a week at most.

I really feel bad for keeping you all waiting. I had like ten or eleven reviews when my writers block began to form, and then i come back a few months later and find so much more! It made me very happy, and I think thats one of the reasons why I picked up on the story again. I appreciate all of you for waiting, and do feel guilty for abandoning BI for a while. hopefully it won't happen again, since I plan on making this story a long one.

Anyway, writers block isn't the only thing thats been keeping me from writing chapter four. I've also had a lot of ideas for other fanfictions and I just had to relieve my mind by writing them. I haven't posted them yet, but I might sometime after I feel good about where I am on Beyond Integral.

Yeah, I don't know if anyone has written a story with this idea yet, but i'm writing a dgm fanfiction on Timcampy turning into a human! :D one day I just started thinking to myself that tim would make a sexy male if he were a human, then it hit me that it would make a great fanfiction. Yeah, i've already written two chapters on that one, so i'll probably post it sometime soon.

And then I just started rewatching the Kuroshitsuji series, so I have a lot of inspiration for fanfics on that. There was just so much keeping me from this story, I cant be at total fault for abandoning it for a while. But the next chapter will be up soon, and i'm already planning the chapters after that, so my writers block shouldn't get in the way anymore...hopefully.

Anyway, thank you all once again, and I hope you stay tuned for chapter four. Oh, but it'll probably be chapter five now since this one is taking up that slot. :)


End file.
